


Особый случай

by EliLynch



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Постканон пятой книги. Вариант примирения, включающий в себя абсент и Магнуса в юбке.





	

Алек был вынужден проснуться в два часа ночи. В последнее время такое случалось часто, он просыпался от того, что чувствовал, как задыхается, или с мыслью, что вторая бутылка вина вчера была лишней. Страдания являлись подходящим ключом к замку бессонницы. Как и к отвратительным в своей желанности снам, где они с Магнусом мирились и целовались под дождем, словно герои какой-нибудь идиотской молодежной комедии. Иногда Алек просыпался и не мог точно определить, тошнит его от вина или от снов. Помимо прочего, его могло тошнить от самого себя.   
Но в этот раз он проснулся по другой причине.   
— Твой маг шляется под окнами Института, — заявил Джейс, убедившись, что глаза Алека остаются открытыми дольше десяти секунд, и отпустил его плечо.   
— Какого хрена? — мог бы сказать Алек.   
Или:  
— Он не мой маг, — понимаете, чтобы в очередной раз проехаться по венам лезвием этого факта.   
Или:  
— Не хватай меня за плечо, идиот, а вдруг дотла спалишь!   
— Что? — просто сказал Алек, но сказано "что" было тоном, включающим в себя все прочие реплики.   
— Магнус. Ходит вокруг Института. Выкрикивает твое имя.   
— Бред!   
— Нет, погоди, это еще не все. Он в юбке, — с самым серьезным видом заявил Джейс.   
Как будто юбка что-то меняла. Можно подумать, что Алек не собрался бы за несколько секунд (спасибо ночным вылазкам, лучшим помощникам в борьбе с вашей ленью) и не выскочил бы на улицу, будь Магнус в штанах.   
Распахивая дверь Института, Алек мысленно прикидывал, что вероятнее: все происходящее - сон или выдумка Джейса? Может быть, его дорогой парабатай решил, что разбитого телефона недостаточно и пора разозлить Алека сильнее. Джейс предполагал, что когда Алек злится, то забывает о своих несчастьях. Отчасти он был прав.   
"Если это шутка, я его ударю, ей-богу, ударю" - успел подумать Алек, до того, как с ним случился Магнус. 

Ночь выдалась хорошая и теплая. Безоблачная. С приветливой полной луной на небе. Легкий ветерок шуршал в листве деревьев, гонял через дорогу вереницу из бумажных пакетов, пушистил растрепанные волосы Алека... Игриво приподнимал полы юбки Магнуса. Юбка на нем была ужасно дурацкая, короткая, черная, усыпанная мелкими блестящими звездочками. Приковывающая к себе внимание. Осмотрев юбку, внимание сосредоточилось на ногах мага. Длинных стройных ногах. Алек считал, что когда они с Магнусом увидятся вновь, его первыми эмоциями будут гнев, тоска и обида, но вместо этого почувствовал возбуждение. Гнев и обида, впрочем, присоединились чуть позже и были крайне недовольны тем, что опоздали к началу вечеринки.   
Осмотрев Магнуса целиком, эмоции пришли к неутешительным выводам.   
Даже за вычетом юбки маг выглядел странно. Его волосы торчали во все стороны не благодаря лаку, а потому что давно не встречались с расческой, а на его футболке с изображением пантеры в прыжке виднелись пятна непонятного происхождения. Магнус держал в руках бутылку абсента и, пожалуй, издалека мог сойти за бездомного, нашедшего свою одежду в мусорном баке на задворках бутика для гламурных дам. За очень печального и очень громкого бездомного.  
— Александр! - пьяно возопил Магнус, увидев на пороге Института изумленного Лайтвуда.   
— Магнус... — процедил сквозь зубы Александр и сбежал вниз по ступенькам. — Магнус, что, черт побери, ты здесь делаешь?   
— Зову тебя, — разумно ответил Магнус.   
Алек тяжело вздохнул. Разговор с пьяным Магнусом, очевидно, сулил ему лишь новые унижения. Пьяный Магнус и раньше был невыносим, но тогда это был _его_ Магнус и можно было заставить его замолчать, заткнув рот поцелуем.   
— Хорошо. Ясно. А зачем ты зовешь меня среди ночи?   
— Чтобы узнать, почему я не могу тебе позвонить!   
— Почему? Потому что ты не ответил на предыдущие тысячу звонков и я смирился с этим!   
Конечно, смирился. Сложно оставаться телефонным бунтарем после того, как лучший друг уничтожает твой телефон.   
— Я не мог тебе ответить, пока был обижен.   
— А когда я перестал тебе звонить, обиды прошли?   
— Когда ты перестал звонить, я решил, что ты умер.   
— После чего ты купил абсент и устроил мне поминки. Прекрасная мысль.   
— Нет, абсент я выпил для храбрости. — Магнус решительнее взмахнул бутылкой, едва не задев щеку Алека. — Надо было уговорить себя приехать сюда.   
— Что же, ты зря потратил время, — отшатнувшись, Алек скрестил руки на груди. — Как видишь, я жив. Нет причин становиться абсентным алкоголиком.   
— Есть.   
— Какие же?   
Алек угадал ответ прежде, чем тот был озвучен.   
— Потому что я несчастен. С тех пор, как ты ушел. — Немного поразмышляв, Магнус предугадал следующие слова Алека и поспешил опередить его. — То есть, с тех пор, как я тебя прогнал.   
— Бесценное уточнение.   
Это было жестоко со стороны Магнуса: возникать вот так, среди ночи, в тот момент, когда Алек начинал привыкать к тоске по нему. Пьяным доверять нельзя, и Алек глядел в сторону, стараясь не встречаться с печальным взглядом кошачьих глаз мага, мерцавших в темноте.   
Больше всего он боялся, что позволит себе обмануться.   
— Я тоже несчастен и тоже пью, но делаю это здесь, а не под твоими окнами, — сухо промолвил Алек, посчитав ответ достойным.   
По неизвестной причине Магнус посчитал, что его ответ заслуживает объятий, и шагнул вперед, выронив бутылку. Бутылка, громко звеня, покатилась по направлению к проезжей части, и разум Алека последовал за ней, как только Магнус обнял его за шею.   
Это был запрещенный прием. Невыносимо близкий Магнус все так же пах сандаловым деревом, и этот запах не мог перебить даже аромат абсента.   
— Александр, ты начал пить? — трагическим голосом осведомился Магнус, буквально повиснув на шее у своего бывшего парня. "Бывшего ли?" — А потом начнешь мешать кофеин с амфетаминами, подцепишь демонический сифилис и станешь огромным червяком. С Лайтвудами это иногда случается.   
— Что, что? Каким еще червяком? И кто бы говорил про алкоголь! — Возмущаться получалось плохо, поскольку Алек никак не мог заставить себя оттолкнуть Магнуса. — Да, начал пить, а что мне оставалось делать?! Ты сказал, что больше мне не доверяешь и не хочешь видеть.   
— Но пьяные охотники не могут хорошо сражаться с демонами, — категорично заявил Магнус.   
— Пьяные охотники веками сражались с демонами и отлично справлялись, чтоб ты знал. Мой отец мог бы многое об этом рассказать, у него есть подходящие истории для семейных праздников.   
— Он меня ненавидит.   
— Не больше, чем меня... Какое это вообще имеет значение сейчас? — Вновь спасаясь от взгляда Магнуса, Алек посмотрел вниз. И покраснел. Ниже все еще находилась нелепая юбка. Чтобы успокоиться, Алек стал считать звезды на ней.   
— Это имеет большое значение. Я переживаю за твое здоровье.   
"О сердце можешь не беспокоиться, ты его все равно разбил".   
— Со мной все в полном порядке. Правда. Ты лучше о себе побеспокойся. Ходишь по ночам к людям, которых видеть не желаешь. Это же глупо. - Алек криво улыбнулся.   
"А для меня еще и больно, не знаю, как насчет тебя".   
— Я хочу тебя видеть, Александр, — ответил Магнус с неожиданной серьезностью. Как будто щелкнул пальцами и пересел на другую ветку метро, ведущую в мир разумных разговоров. — Давай представим на минутку, что маг, проживший сотни лет, все еще может совершать глупые и необдуманные поступки. Говорить что-то на эмоциях, а потом сожалеть.   
— Это было не "что-то", а...   
— Шшш, — Магнус приложил к его губам палец, что подействовало лучше любых заклинаний. — Я знаю. Это была неоправданная жестокость и чрезмерная драматизация событий. Проще говоря, истерика. Затянувшаяся. Но на твои последние звонки я не отвечал уже не из-за обиды, а потому что стало стыдно. Ну и гордость давала о себе знать. Вместо ответов я ел холодную пиццу - ты не представляешь, какая это жуткая гадость, если захочешь себя наказать, только ей и питайся, - ел холодную пиццу и думал, что все испортил. Совсем все, окончательно и бесповоротно. Но ты продолжал звонить, и это давало надежду, что как только я наберусь смелости попробовать вернуть тебя, это может сработать. А потом звонки прекратились.   
Открыв было рот, чтобы объяснить Магнусу, какая беда на самом деле случилась с его сотовым, Алек понял, что целует палец Магнуса, и предпочел продолжить молчать.   
— Ужасные были дни. — Магнус поежился. — Надвигающаяся война - это плохо, а думать, что ты меня разлюбил - во сто крат страшнее. Как и думать, что ты, возможно, ранен и некому вылечить тебя как следует. Александр, — на этот раз Магнусу без труда удалось заглянуть ему в глаза, — пожалуйста, ответь, есть ли шанс, что мы сможем все восстановить? Не начать заново, о нет, а отмотать время к тому моменту, когда мы начали вести себя как идиоты. Мы оба.   
Слышать все это было невероятным облегчением. Алек не торопился с ответом, ему казалось, что ответ очевиден, выбит огромными буквами на фасаде Института, светится всеми цветами радуги, так, что видно и на окраинах города. Когда с твоих плеч падает бетонная плита переживаний, должно быть заметно со стороны.   
— Магнус, я отвечу, — сказал Алек, мягко отведя в сторону руку Бейна, — но только сначала ты мне на другой вопрос ответь.   
— Спрашивай все, что хочешь, — с готовностью отозвался Магнус. — Про Камиллу, про моего отца, про Уилла - на этот раз я обещаю, что буду честен.   
Нет уж, в другой раз. До рассвета оставалось мало времени, а Алек был счастлив и не собирался говорить о том, что и так попортило ему немало крови.   
— Это насчет твоего сегодняшнего наряда. Скажи, почему ты в юбке?! — выпалил Алек.   
— Александр! Ты мог задать вопрос о любом эпизоде из моего прошлого, но думаешь про юбку? — вскинул брови Магнус.   
— Она, кхм, отвлекает. От всего. Если ты намеренно собирался шокировать меня, используя её как отвлекающий маневр, то должен сказать, что вышло хорошо.   
Магнус пожал плечами.   
— Это не способ шокировать тебя, это ошибка. Понимаешь, на моих любимых брюках спал Мяо, а тревожить его не хотелось, он и так злится из-за твоего отсутствия. Поэтому я решил... одолжить себе новые брюки из ближайшего магазина, но когда мешаешь магию с абсентом, начинаются проблемы с точностью. Вместо штанов все время появлялись юбки. Один раз, второй, третий. После четвертой попытки я решил, что это судьба. Неплохо ведь смотрится, верно?   
Взявшись за края юбки, Магнус изобразил реверанс и, покачнувшись, снова прижался к Алеку.   
— О Ангел, какой же ты дурак! — приложив ладонь ко лбу, Алек сокрушенно покачал головой. — Кому из нас восемьсот лет?   
— Конечно, дурак, — с готовностью подтвердил Магнус, проигнорировав его вопрос и продемонстрировав вместо этого фирменную улыбку Чеширского кота. — Но я _твой_ дурак.   
Алек пришел к выводу, что это идеальный ответ на все вопросы, какие только могут возникнуть.


End file.
